


Love in the Time of Pancakes

by ramenwithaspoon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i did not cry absolutely not, mega fluff, starco, uwu to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenwithaspoon/pseuds/ramenwithaspoon
Summary: Star and Marco enjoy a movie together for the first time in a while.





	Love in the Time of Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the promo and absolutely HAD to do a fic!! This is my first semi-decent Starco fic and I'm actually proud of it?? wow.
> 
> The title is a reference to a movie my mom showed me. To be frank, I never actually watched it because she spoiled the whole thing. I couldn't come up with anything good so I thought a quick joke might work. The movie's called Serendipity by the way. 
> 
> hope you enjoy, I spent half my class time today working on this lmao.

     He didn’t think that this would happen. Never in a million years did he think that the most amazing girl he’d ever met would just be laying down in his lap, sleeping soundly, as if nothing was happening. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, but the last thing he wanted to do was move. She was comfortable, she was calm, she was happy. That was all he wanted. 

~~~

     “How much longer until all the pancakes are done?!” Star screamed from the living room as she tried to set up their queue of movies to watch at their next marathon. The two had finally found the time to go back to Earth and have one of their old fashioned movie marathons. They would call it a Friendship Thursday as always, but it was a bit different, and also a Wednesday--so they just called it a movie marathon. The two dorks hadn’t been at their best in nearly a year, but now that they were finally happy together, they had to find the time to celebrate, one way or another. 

     “One more batch to go!” Marco yelled from the kitchen. Star requested they had a huge stack of pancakes for the two of them to enjoy as they watched their several movies. She always picked the same five, they were her favorites. The girl was too stubborn to pick anything else. “Hurry up! We have to get settled in so we can start the movies!” Star said as she was trying to put in the first movie. Just as she closed the case, Marco walked in with two stacks of pancakes and two bottles of syrup under his arms. “I didn't know how much syrup you would want so I just brought a full bottle.”

     “Not enough, but it will do,” Star smiled. As Marco set the pancakes and syrup down on the coffee table, Star set the movie case down and sat down on the couch.

     “Which one are we starting with this time?” Marco questioned. He knew it was one of the five, she never tried a new movie unless it was Marco’s turn to pick. Even then she still seemed a bit upset, so he always chose at least one of her favorites.

     “Serendipity.” Star really only liked the movie because of the topic of fate, and also the name sounded silly to her so of course, she would pick it.

     “Serendipity it is,” Marco smiled back as he sat down next to her. The two lay down on the couch with only their heads touching, their huge stacks of pancakes sitting on their abdomen as they started the first movie. It was only 9 PM, they had a great night planned ahead of them. 

~~~

     Before they knew it, they finished all their pancakes within the first hour of the movie. Now they were just laying down next to each other as they watched the rest of the 4 and a half movies. Marco was sitting up, propped up sideways by the arm of the couch, Star laying down in his lap. He had his arms loosely draped around her as she held on to them and smiled as they both finished the movie. They didn’t have the movies on autoplay, so once the movie ended the two lazy teens just decided to rewatch it so they wouldn’t have to get up. 

     Eventually, near the end, Marco looked down at Star to see if she was still awake. Her eyes were closed so he suspected she wasn’t. He started to get worried he would accidentally wake her up. She seemed so sound, so peaceful. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. 

     With that, she seemed to wake up. Not actually wake up, but a quick tiny burst of energy that wouldn't even last 30 seconds. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Marco. She looked him in the eyes, not even for a second, pecked him on the cheek, and closed her eyes again and actually fell asleep. She nuzzled his arm and began to softly snore.

     He didn’t think that this would happen. Never in a million years did he think that the most amazing girl he’d ever met would just be laying down in his lap, sleeping soundly, as if nothing was happening. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, but the last thing he wanted to do was move. She was comfortable, she was calm, she was happy. That was all he wanted.

_Oh my gosh, I woke her up. I woke her up and she kissed my cheek. Oh my gosh._

     She lay there, sleeping as soundly as ever, holding Marco’s arm. 

~~~ 

     After the second round of the movie had ended, Marco grew tired so he decided to turn off the TV and head to bed. He was scared to wake her up, but he had to do it.

     “Star,” He quietly whispered as he stroked her hair. “Star, wake up.” She mumbled something incoherent so he just assumed that she didn't want to get up. “Star, we have to get to bed.”

     “But I wanna stay here,” Star softly said as she shifted her self to be more comfortable, still in Marco’s lap. Marco sighed as he smiled at the girl.

     “M’kay, fine. We can stay here.” Marco stroked her bangs and smiled softly at her. Soon after, the two of them fell asleep, blanket loosely draped over them, as they held each other close. It was at about that time that the two of them, almost in sync, became aware of how much they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd Y'all like it?? I've always wanted to do a smutty piece but obviously, I'm not doing that with Starco. idk just seems weird to me. anyway, hope you enjoyed my uwus!!! please leave kudos and constructive criticism!! xx


End file.
